injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Arrow
Green Arrow is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2, classified as a Gadget User. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Oliver Queen, upon his mother and fathers' passing, was the CEO of his own conglomerate, Queen Industries. This would be halted when during a yacht party, an accident sends him shipwrecked on an island. Using his survival skills and proficiency with a bow and arrow, he would make his way back home to Star City. He used his archery skills to become the vigilante Green Arrow, fighting crime alongside his sidekick Roy Harper. It wasn't long before his skills were recognized by the Justice League, being recruited to the team and becoming a frequent mainstay, even when other people like Roy would take his place. Insurgency (Gods Among Us) An early opponent of Superman’s oppressive government, Green Arrow was struck down and murdered during the High Councilor’s rise to power. He is remembered as a hero and martyr by the Insurgency, his death greatly affected his wife Black Canary and strengthened her resolve to stop Superman once and for all. Injustice 2 It’s been a hard traveled road of the emerald archer, as this Earth’s Oliver Queen gave his life in the fight against the Regime. Now as an alternative Earth’s Ollie steps in to honor that sacrifice, he will join his wife Black Canary in Batman’s crusade to set things right. Injustice: Gods Among Us Oliver Queen has long since been murdered by Superman by the time the events of Injustice occur. He was a part of the Insurgency before the time of his death. He is looked at as a hero in this world and remembered for having the courage to fight against Superman when necessary. In the normal dimension, Green Arrow shoots a cushion arrow at Black Adam to prevent him from his falling death. Before Green Arrow and Flash will fight Doomsday, Superman takes the fight and Arrow was brought into a parallel universe along with Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and the Joker. Arrow, Lantern, Wonder Woman and Aquaman are seen in Gotham as they discover it is alter dimension. After Aquaman and Green Lantern head to their cities, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow are attacked by Regime Sinestro, Arrow is trying to fire him and Sinestro knocks him and Lantern arrives and defeats him. After Sinestro and Yellow Lantern were defeated, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern meet Insurgency Batman. With the help of Batman, Arrow and the others are searching for their Batman as they enter Wayne Manor and Batman tells them about his Green Arrow's death. In Wayne Manor, they also encounter Regime Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy and Arrow starts a fight with Grundy, Arrow aim and shoots Grundy. After defeating Grundy, Ollie heard Grundy's groan, told Lantern to handle it and then Arrow tells them "You kids have fun, stay out of the street." Killer Frost froze Wonder Woman, Arrow shoots at the frozen Wonder Woman and frees her. Ollie fights with Frost and defeats her. When they arrive in the Batcave, Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman arrives and Ollie defeats Wonder Woman. As Arrow watches Aquaman get knocked unconscious and decides he will finish Adam and defeated him. Arrow and Insurgency Batman make their way to Stryker's to rescue Normal Batman until Regime Catwoman and Nightwing arrive. After Catwoman is taken down, Ollie thinks this Nightwing is Dick Grayson and it is reveal that this Nightwing is Batman's son, Damian Wayne, who caused Dick Grayson's death. Arrow is controlled by Regime Raven to shoot Insurgency Batman after rescuing Normal Batman. When Arrow is out of Raven's control, Batman orders Arrow to take his Batman to safety while he fights with Yellow Lantern. Arrow and the Batmen encounter the High Councilor, Superman and they jump off the cliff and teleport. After Luthor's death, Arrow starts sharpening his arrow, giving a romance quote to Black Canary's picture "What do you think, pretty bird? Perfect as always." Regime Flash arrives at the Insurgency and recognize Ollie, Arrow shoots at Flash and one of his arrows is a smoke bomb. Arrow was taken down and Flash came to warn him and the Insurgents. After Superman's defeat, Green Arrow and Aquaman are rounding up his accomplices. Before the Flash turns himself in, he decides to give Ollie one last smile as he also gets one from him. Injustice 2 Green Arrow is first seen waiting for Batman with his wife Black Canary. He was then sent with Harley Quinn and Black Canary on two successive missions. The first mission is in which they were sent to stop Scarecrow from shipping a quantity of fear gas to Grodd from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp. They were then confronted by Poison Ivy and later Swamp Thing. They later invaded Gorilla City where they defeated several foes such as Doctor Fate, Catwoman, Bane, and Gorilla Grodd along with his apes. They were later captured by Brainiac and taken to his ship. They were forced to fight Black Adam and Aquaman in Kahndaq after being mind-controlled by Grodd. They are both freed after Aquaman killed Grodd with his trident. Powers and Abilities Much like Batman, Oliver Queen has trained himself to his physical peak and relies on several technological devices to help him fight crime, but where Batman uses multiple items in various forms, Green Arrow primarily relies on his bow and arrow. Oliver is a trained athlete and has some martial arts skills for basic hand-to-hand combat tactics, but where Oliver's true skill lies is in his archery mastery. Green Arrow's bow can shoot more than just standard arrows, Ollie relies on all sorts of trick arrows, ranging from elementally themed shafts, to an arrow with a boxing glove at the end, to explosive tipped arrows. Ollie can use the bow itself as a striking weapon for surprise attacks. Special Moves *'Sky Alert:' Green Arrow shoots an arrow into the air at a jumping opponent. The Meter Burn version has Ollie shoots three arrows into the air. *'Dead On (Air):' Green Arrow jumps into the air and fires an arrow straight down. The Meter Burn version has Ollie shoot three arrows down. *'Savage Blast:' Green Arrow jumps back and fires an explosive arrow. The Meter Burn version has Green Arrow fire two explosive arrows, one at long range and the other at short range. *'Stinger:' Green Arrow does a quick slide. The Meter Burn version does increased damage while sending the opponent farther back and Ollie fires an explosive arrow. *'Up Haven Blast:' Green Arrow fires an explosive arrow that travels in an arc. The Meter Burn version has Ollie fire a second explosive arrow at a shorter range. *'Hurricane Bow:' Green Arrow rapidly twirls his bow at his opponent before knocking them away with a sudden blow. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Canary's Kiss: '''Green Arrow uses his arsenal to strike down his opponent. *'Bullseye: Green Arrow launches his enemy into the air with a devastating uppercut and perforates them with some of his trick arrows. Character Trait 'Take Aim: '''Green Arrow's character trait is the ability to use his arrows with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Green Arrow to change the type of arrow he uses into one of three elemental types: Fire, Electric and Ice. *If the Character Trait button is held down, it allows Green Arrow to charge the arrow, as well as move around and jump with it and aim where he wishes to shoot it. This can also be dash cancelled if the player chooses to not shoot the arrow. *His Default Broadhead Arrow deals little damage but can be used unlimited times. *His Fire Arrow deals the most damage of all the arrows and can be used three times. *His Electric arrow deals less damage than his Fire Arrow, but stuns the opponent for a small amount of time for combo opportunities and can be used two times. *His Ice Arrow does no damage. They freeze the opponent, leaving him/her open for follow up combos but can only be used once. Other Moves *'Grab: Green Arrow jabs the end of his bow into his opponent's abdomen then snags them by the neck with it and throws them over his shoulder. Super Move *'Arsenal Assault: '''Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow that launches the opponent in the air, then grapples the opponents to the ground and leaps over him/her while shooting three exploding arrows. *'Target Practice: Green Arrow hits his opponent with his bow, then fires an explosive arrow behind them. He grabs his opponent and throws them over his head onto the explosive arrow. Next, he fires an ice arrow at his opponent, freezing him/her in ice, before stomping on his opponent, shattering the ice. Move List Endings Injustice After the fall of Superman, Green Arrow visited the Star City of this parallel Earth. His counterpart was one of the first heroes to fall in the battle against Superman, one of the first to object to The Man of Steel's new tactics and reasoning. A memorial erected in Star City's Orchid Bay served as a reminder of the need to fight oppression, regardless of the odds. There, Green Arrow found that one citizen wasn't content to memorialize Oliver Queen in stone. With Green Arrow's training, a new archer, dressed in crimson, took up the fallen hero's mantle. Let Star City's criminals beware. The night belongs to Red Arrow. Injustice 2 Taking down that green-skinned bastard got me thinking about the people of my Earth. My universe's Brainiac had never come calling. I had to warn them. By the time I got home, it was too late. My Earth was *this* close to being gone for good. But that's when the strangest cavalry you've ever seen rode in. It was a full-on, multiverse Justice League! They'd been hopping between universes, battling Brainiac in every one. I couldn't refuse when they asked me to join. I've seen what Brainiac can do. Nobody, in any universe, should have to face that threat again. Costumes Injustice ;Default Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, dark green pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a dark green strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and green padding on his arm. On the other arm he has a green gauntlet with gold accents and wears knee guards and green boots. His bow is a traditional Longbow which looks to be made from fiberglass and has laminated carbon fiber reinforcements on the limbs. It also has a detachable scimitar-style dagger mounted on it. ;Insurgency Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a yellow undershirt. He has brown shoulderguards with an elaborate gold pattern on them. He also wears brown padding on his forearms. His pants are green with brownish red accents and has black boots with gold on the ankles. Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Green Arrow, Emerald Archer. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *Green Arrow's debut trailer aired on the same day as the pilot for the show ''Arrow'' on the CW, making him the 10th character to be confirmed as playable. *Green Arrow is voiced by Alan Tudyk reprising the role from ''Young Justice'' while his costume based off CW's ''Arrow''' TV show is voiced by Stephen Amell who plays him on the show. This makes him one of only three characters known to be voiced by two different voice actors, the others being Green Lantern (Hal Jordan and John Stewart) and Nightwing (Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne). *He is the only character whose alternate version doesn't appear in Story Mode. This is because he was killed before the two universes met. *The Dagger on his bow is actually fully detachable, which is seen when closely watching his combo animations, where he uses it like a normal dagger/shortsword and by leaving it attached as a blade for his bow-clubbing. *Interestingly, Merlyn makes a cameo appearance in one of Green Arrow's S.T.A.R. Labs mission, though he just uses Green Arrow's default appearance. *A total of three variations of Green Arrow have been seen in both the comics and video games, the Regime universe which was killed by Superman, the "main" universe from the video game, and the Green Arrow from the universe Black Canary was sent to by Doctor Fate where it was Black Canary who had died instead of Green Arrow. This Green Arrow would then be brought into the Injustice universe by Doctor Fate to replace their Green Arrow. *When fighting himself, Green Arrow will joke that he can't tell which of them is evil because they both have beards. *If fighting Canary, jokes about their marriage are made. *Oliver appears to be right-handed, as he usually uses his right hand to pull back on the arrow. *Green Arrow being in ''Injustice 2 confused many people as they had thought he was killed by Superman long before the first game's plot, however in the Injustice comics it's explained that the Green Arrow seen in Injustice 2 is actually an alternate reality Green Arrow from a world where his wife had died instead of him, Doctor Fate brings this Green Arrow into the Injustice universe and he begins his relationship with Black Canary all over again. Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Green Arrow Family Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Arrowverse Characters